The Fated Day We Met
by NyghtStryker
Summary: Judai and Haou were being attacked by gang members when they reached a school yard. They made their way to the doors that led to the fated meeting between the Yuki twins and the Anderson twins. Rated M for cursing and for potential future chapters. Please review and i swear the stories better than the summary.


Enjoy! No flames please ^.^. This is a story I wrote a while ago and just want to see if I should add come more chapters. Anyway please enjoy and review.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it, Haou." Judai panted, leaning against his brother.

Haou wrapped Judai's left arm around his neck and continued to walk, "Well they're on our asses so you can't die."

Judai smiled weakly before couching up more blood, Haou looked away and just continued walking. They reached a break in the giant stone wall and hid on the other side. Haou set Judai down and checked his side, where he was shot, and he was horrified. Judai leaned against the wall and let his brother check on him, "It's bad isn't it?"

"Well it's definitely not good Judai." Haou looked around them and gasped, "We're at a school! The nurse here can probably help."

Before Judai could protest Haou was helping him slowly get back his feet, wrapping his arm around his brother's neck and forced to walk. They walked halfway across the clearing when four big men saw them and started to run after them. They all raised their guns aiming at Haou's head, and they all pulled the triggers.

* * *

A gunshot was heard throughout the school, and all the students inside panicked. The intercom came on and told everyone to evacuate to the gym, where all the students would be protected and accounted for. Johan and his brother Jehu raced to the gym and found their friends, Asuka, Sho, Monjoume, Fubuki, Ryo, Kenzan and Jim. They all checked in and then went to one of the windows to see outside. When they reached it Sho hid his face behind Ryo's jacket, everyone just froze. Outside was two boys about their age, but they kept walking. The one holding the injured one was grazed by the bullets shot, his forehead was bleeding. And they were covered in ash, blood, and dirt. On the ground there was a trail of blood from both of them showing how they came here on the desert like ground. Johan and Jehu said, "We got to go help them."

"Are you crazy? Those two boys got themselves in this and now they are most definitely going to die. I don't want you two risking your lives for dead people!" Asuka yelled, getting everyone in the gym's attention.

The principal came up to them, "There are boys out there?"

He looked out the window and gasped. Johan and Jehu stepped up, "We'll go get them, bring them here, and the medical staff will handle their injuries. This place is practically a hospital, and one of them is hurt badly. Sir, I have a feeling they're our age too."

The principal nodded, a horrified expression on his face, "Okay go, but the swat team will guard you both."

The twins nodded curtly before running out of the room, their friends watching the scene outside and begging for them to return unharmed. The principal sent the swat team after them and then the gym went silent. Every single person in the room watching and hoping.

* * *

Judai held onto his brother, trying to keep himself up, "H-aou, I-I don't t-think I'm g-gonna make i-it."

Haou growled, "Don't you dare die on me Judai."

Haou slipped an arm around Judai's waist and held him up while his other hand clenched Judai's fingers in his. Haou kept on walking towards the entrance as the men behind them continued to shoot aimlessly. One of the bullets caught Haou's leg and he collapsed, Judai and him on their sides facing each other. "Judai don't die, got it?"

Judai nodded, "I-I'll try."

They held each other's hand and turned towards the men slowly coming closer. Haou and Judai chuckled weakly, "They look like monkeys that lost their bananas," Haou admitted.

Judai giggled, "A-at least we l-lasted this long, huh?"

Haou relaxed and hugged Judai, "At least, I would've liked to see our sixteenth birthdays though. I hear those are fun."

Judai smiled, "Y-yeah."

The two brunettes hugged each other closely as the men got closer and closer. When they arrived they pointed the guns at the twins' heads, "Trash like you should just die."

Hoau and Judai stuck their tongues out and spit on them, and as they reeled back in disgust a whole line of swat men came and formed a protective shield around the two. Judai got scared and hid his face in Haou's chest as Haou snarled at them. One of the swat men was covered by another one as he turned and signaled for something to come closer.

Two blue haired twins came out of nowhere and helped the two up. The swat man guarded them as they made their way towards the entrance. The brunette's were carried bridal style by the boys and Haou still held Judai's hand, growling whenever the boys tried to break the bond. When they made it inside Judai couched up more blood, and Haou gasped when Judai hold was slipping. Just then two stretchers came up to them and Judai and Haou were placed on them. Then they were rushed into a room and screamed as they dug into their skin and pulled out each bullet.

* * *

Johan and Jehu waited outside, flinching whenever one of the boys screamed. Johan looked at his shirt where the injured boy couched up blood on him, there was a lot of it. Jehu left for a moment and came back with clean clothes for the two of them, and they changed right in the abandoned hallway.

The principal arrived when the screaming stopped, "How are they doing?"

Johan answered sadly, "The one I carried was the most injured, it would take a miracle to save him."

Jehu wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders as he answered, "The one I carried wasn't so bad but kept holding onto the other one's hand, whenever I tried to break it so we could move better he would snarl at me."

One of the nurses came out smiling, "We managed to stabilize both of the boys. We took some blood and did a background check," her smiled faded, "you might want to take a look at it."

The principal, along with Johan and Jehu entered the infirmary where the boys were in beds and covered in light pinkish bandages, stained from the blood. The three circled a computer screen and read the words, all three of them covered their mouths to keep from gasping.

**Judai Yuki**  
A weak boy with brown eyes and two toned hair. He is 15 years old and has a brother named Haou Yuki, but no parents. He was last seen June 28, 2005, when the Yuki family house was burned down, killing the parents. Judai is clean of all diseases and STD's. He was last spotted in North Dakota that summer of 2005. He has no family apart from his brother and has been injured, if found please contact 1-800-999-999 (made up).

**Haou Yuki**  
A strong boy with gold eyes and two toned hair. He is 15 years old and has a brother named Judai Yuki, but no parents. He was last seen August 4, 2006, getting medicine at a pharmacy. The police suspect that Judai Yuki's injury has yet to heal. Haou is clean of all diseases and STD's. He was last spotted in Utah of that summer in 2006. We suspect they are moving through the country. He has an injured brother, if found please contact 1-800-999-999.

The three were speechless, the boys were found on a missing persons website. Johan went over to Judai and sat down next to him, "He's been missing for 7 years. And he was injured the whole time?"

"Actually the injury healed, but didn't heal right so we had to open it back up and put the proper medicine and bandages on it, he was using pain killers." The nurse interrupted.

The principal asked, "Where was his injury?"

He nurse sighed, "It was his right shoulder, the nerves were severed, so he couldn't move or feel that hand. But we reconnected the nerves so now he'll be able to feel and move his arm again."

Jehu mumbled, "I'm still surprised that school nurses could do that, and I've been here for two years."

Johan leaned toward Judai and brushed some hair out of his face, they were both still covered in dirt, "When they wake up will they take baths or something?"

The nurse nodded, "Yep! We thought that they would like to enjoy a bath after the drugs wore off, which will be right about now."

Johan leaned back and watched as Judai moaned and turned over, only to open his eyes and hiss, "Damn that stings!"

Johan laughed, making Judai look at him before looking around him, seeing Haou in the other bed waking up, "Where the hell am I? And why am I not dead?"

Johan smiled, "You are at Duel Academy High School, and you are in the infirmary. And about the deadness, the nurses here pulled out any bullets and reconnected the nerves in your arm."

Judai looked shocked, scared and amazed, "You're the guy that carried me," he mumbled.

Johan nodded before Judai hugged him with one hand. The blue haired boy froze as Judai's chest was pressed up against his, "Thank you for helping us," and then he let go and jumped off the bed, but he looked at his injured arm before looking at the nurse.

"Try moving it, Judai." She smiled brightly.

Judai hesitated, "You, fixed me?"

The nurse nodded as Judai slowly moved his fingers. He then moved his arm around, his eyes bright and smiling like it was Christmas morning. He then ran to Haou, who decided he wanted to sleep and shook him, "Haou! Hoau look! Haou! They fix me Haou!"

Haou sat up and looked at his brother, "What do you mean, 'fixed me'?"

Judai smiled and moved his arm, waving at his brother. Haou jumped out of bed and inspected it, "You can move your arm!"

The two grinned and danced around before crouching over and moaning, "I forgot about my stomach," Judai groaned as he kneeled on the tile with Haou.

The nurse came over and said, "You shouldn't be feeling any pain, so what's wrong?"

Judai collapsed on the floor groaning as Haou held the bed for support, "Oh my god, I'm so hungry!" they exclaimed in unison.

Johan and Jehu started laughing along with the principal as the nurse stood up and walked away with a pout. Judai and Haou groaned as Johan and Jehu helped them up. Judai held Johan's shoulders as he let his head rest in the crook of his neck. Haou held Jehu's shoulder and pressed his head against his chest. The blue haired twins picked Judai and Haou up and sat them on the beds.

As Judai and Haou were hunched over the principal asked, "Where do you boys live?"

Judai groaned, "Nowhere sir."

The nurse came back with plates of fried shrimp and pancakes, "This was all the kitchen could give me without making a few students starve but it's still a lot, think you can eat all of it?"

Judai jumped onto the nurse and grabbed the food, making her fall over as he jumped back on the bed and gave Haou his plate. Johan breathed, "Whoa, that was awesome."

Haou said, "You never taught me that skill Judai. You need to teach me that skill before we leave got it?"

The principal asked, "You're leaving?"

The brunettes looked at him funny, "Well yeah, you guys don't want trash like us here, do you?"

The principal gasped, "Oh heavens no. I'll get you rooms in our dorms."

Judai looked to Haou, "No, we can't do that Haou."

"But I mean really, they'll just send us to the police once we're healed and then we'll be separated and put in foster homes. I don't want that to happen Judai." Haou gritted his teeth.

"Yeah but killing someone isn't going to help. I swear, every time." Judai put his head in his hands.

Johan stared in awe, "Twin telepathy?"

Haou held up his fingers and put them about a inch apart, "Just a little bit, by the way who are you?"

Johan and Jehu made an 'oh' face before introducing themselves, "I'm Johan Anderson, I'm the younger twin by 1 minute. And I'm 16 years old."

"I'm Jehu Anderson, I'm the older one and I'm also 16. But who are you?" Jehu asked; already knowing the answer.

Haou looked at Judai who thought about it for a minute before nodding to him. Judai looked at the people in the room and sighed, "My name is Judai Yuki, I'm 15 and younger by 2 minutes."

Haou nodded, "Name's Haou, I'm 15 too and I'm older."

The principal nodded and wrote their names down on a piece of paper, "Well then let's get you your dorm rooms."

Judai stiffened and hid behind Haou as the other one held out his arms protectively, "You seem nice yet you used the code for 'let's have sex' (I also made that up, maybe)."

Johan was shocked and looked at the principal, "You what?"

The principal held up his hands in a defensive motion, "I swear I wasn't going to do that."

Judai giggled, "We were just kidding, sorry sir."

The nurse sighed, "Well before anything they need to take a bath, they're already ready, so go jump in boys," she held out cream colored towels.

Judai and Haou jumped and ran for the bathes, "YAY!"

Johan and Jehu watched and looked at the nurse who replied, "They lived on the streets for 7 years. I'm guessing they haven't had a nice hot bath in that time either."

Everyone listened quietly to the giggling and playing in the bathes, "They're taking one together?"

Johan sighed, "Well they did live on the streets, they probably don't know the word privacy when it comes to each other."

Everyone sat down and talked things over about the dorm rooms, when Johan said, "Well they could live with us, I bet Mom would love having more people to cook for, no matter how bad it is."

Jehu replied, "Oh yeah, she does keep saying stuff like 'I wish someone young enjoyed my cooking, my sons are just mean'. She would probably also love having someone at the house with her and since we're always out and Dad's always working those two would make her totally happy."

"And we got extra bedrooms that they could use." Johan admitted.

The principal smiled and announced, "Then it's settled, I'll call Mrs. Anderson and tell her."

The Anderson twins smiled but they faded as Judai and Haou entered the room, the towels wrapped around their waists. Johan stared at Judai and breathed, "Whoa."

Jehu smirked at Haou, "Oh, that's sexy."

Judai was giggling a little bit, showing his toned 6-pack and creamy skin. Tiny, barely visible scars were all over his back and shoulders, but only a couple visible ones on his chest. Haou however had very visible scars all over his chest and back, he had just a tad bit tanner skin than his brother and also had a 6-pack. The nurse came up and handed both boys uniforms as spare clothes, "Sorry boys only one boy's uniform, choose your pick."

"I'll take the other one!" Judai grinned.

Haou shook his head, "How can you like those skirt things?"

Judai grabbed the girl's uniform and pouted, "It happens to be summer and skirts are pretty comfy."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Haou rolled his eyes before following him into the changing area.

A few minutes later the two walked out, Judai with his hands on his hips and Haou with his arms crossed over his chest. Johan stared at Judai with the color of scarlet overcoming his face. Jehu smirked and licked his lips. '_They were modified,_' the Anderson twins thought.

Judai was wearing a crimson miniskirt with a white shirt that had buttons down the front and short sleeves. He wore black boots with crimson lining and a red headband in his long hair. Haou was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that also had buttons and black pants, complete with black boots.

Haou looked at his brother, "I guess you do look good in that."

Judai twirled and giggled, "Much more comfy than that other one."

Johan was now hiding his face behind his brother, "Did he just?"

"He just did. And man oh man the principal made a nice choice." Jehu stared before Johan elbowed his back, "Keep your eyes on Haou asshole."

Jehu looked at Haou and smiled, "Yeah, he's the better one for me."

Johan cleared his throat and walked over to the Yuki twins, Jehu following quickly, "You two look nice, much better without all the dirt. Want to go see your new home?"

Judai and Haou looked at the two(you know who they were looking at) and asked, "One house? Bother of us together?"

Johan smiled at Judai and nodded, Jehu said yes to Haou. And before they could even blink the brunette's were hugging them. Judai threw his arms around Johan's neck and giggled, "You're the best Johan!"

Haou wrapped his arms around Jehu's chest instead of reaching for his neck and mumbled, "Thank you."

Both bluenettes were bright red as they said in unison, "It's no big deal."

**How do you like it? I hope it was good for you peeps. ^.^ Anyway please review and tell me if I should continue or if I should just delete it. I like games so how about 10 good reviews and I'll add a chapter. Thank you very much for reading though.**


End file.
